Post-GBO Timeline
2009 Tuesday, October 6 *11:02:17 A.M., Pacific Time: The GBO ends. *Mark and Demetri arrest Alda Hertzog. *Olivia and Bryce operate on Dylan. *3:00 P.M., Pacific Time: The FBI figures out that the world saw the future during the GBO, and dub the visions "flash forwards." *Stan forms Mosaic, the investigation of the GBO via Mark's flash forward, with Mark and Demetri on the team, along with Janis Hawk, Al Gough, Vreede, and others. *Mark and Demetri begin posting notes on the Mosaic Investigation wall. They post eight calendar sheets spanning from September 2009 to April 2010, with October 6th and April 29th marked and dub April 29th "D-Day." They also post five post-it notes, each note reading or showing something different: #D. GIBBONS #BLUE HAND #FRIENDSHIP BRACELET #BABY DOLL PHOTOGRAPH #A drawing of three stars *Around 7:00 P.M., Pacific Time: Janis begins cycling through surveillance footage all across the US and webcams in other countries out of a curiosity to see what was recorded at the time of the GBO. *Lloyd rushes to Dylan's hospital room and meets Bryce. Wednesday, October 7 *After 12:00 A.M., Pacific Time: Charlie gives Mark a friendship bracelet that she made. *Janis and Demetri find out that a man was awake in Detroit during the GBO, and dub him "Suspect Zero." *Jerome Murphy applies for a customs officer job. *Ingrid Alvarez puts her bird shop, Birds Plus, up for sale. Thursday, October 8 *Stan begins preparing a eulogy for the eight agents that died in the GBO. Friday, October 9 *Six FBI agents resign, a total of eighteen since the GBO. *Deputy Secretary Anastasia Markham of Homeland Security visits the Los Angeles FBI field office questioning Mosaic. *Olivia meets Lloyd. *Didi visits the FBI office in search of Demetri. *Mark and Demetri visit Pigeon, Utah, in search of D. Gibbons and meet Sheriff Keegan. *Mark, Demetri and Keegan search the Divine Doll Company and find D. Gibbons in a hideout, whom escapes by shooting and killing Keegan and blowing up the hideout. *A forensic photographer takes a picture of a burnt doll and Mark sees it. Demetri then shows Mark a damaged cellphone and a white queen chess piece. *Mark posts the chess piece in an evidence bag on the wall along with the doll photo. Saturday, October 10 *3:00 A.M., Pacific Time: Janis, Anastasia, Stan and Demetri use the damaged cellphone to find out that D. Gibbons made a call to Suspect Zero thirty seconds into the GBO. At the Benford home, Mark burns the friendship bracelet in a fire. *Demetri receives a cellphone call from Nhadra telling him he will be murdered on March 15, 2010, based off an intelligence briefing she read in her flash forward. *Mark and Janis visit Quale Prison and meet the warden Stefan Krieger and Rudolf, whom tells them he was being repatriated to the United States in his flash forward. Sunday, October 11 *Rudolf is fully pardoned, and then tells Mark and Janis that he saw a murder of crows outside of his cell in the courtyard of the prison. *Mark posts Rudolf's photo on the wall along with a note that reads "137 SEKUNDEN." *Stan performs the eulogy. Sunday, October 18-Saturday, October 24 * Ian goes missing from a cargo vessel in Long Beach. Tuesday, October 20 *Ned tells Olivia and Bryce he was at a club wearing leather pants and had black skin in his flash forward. *Demetri and Vreede interrogate Alda, who refers them to the Customer Choice Restaurant Group. *Mark and Demetri visit the Customer Choice Restaurant Group in Indio, California. *Olivia operates on Ned, whom Bryce figures out has Addison's disease. *Mark interrogates Alda. Wednesday, October 28 *10:30 A.M., Eastern Time: Demetri, Vreede and Mark are polygraphed about their flash forwards in Washington, D.C. Thursday, October 29 *Stan testifies about Mosaic at Senator Joyce Clemente's hearing. Friday, October 30 *10:00 A.M.-5:30 P.M., Eastern Time: Mark testifies about Mosaic and his flash forward at Joyce's Senate hearing. *President David Segovia nominates Joyce for Vice President in exchange for her to allow funding for Mosaic. *Ian kills himself along with Jason Martinez and Diana Davis. Friday, October 30-Saturday, October 31 *1:30 A.M., Eastern Time (10:30 P.M., Pacific Time): Stan, Mark, Vreede and Demetri are attacked by gunmen in Washington, D.C., while Janis is attacked and shot by two more gunmen in Los Angeles. Saturday, October 31 *10:30 A.M., Pacific Time: Demetri and Al visit Martin Dewey in the morgue, whom is performing an autopsy on the two men who attacked Janis. *Mark, Charlie and Aaron go trick-or-treating while Nicole stays at the Benford home to give out candy. *Dylan leaves the hospital and goes to the Benford home. *Mark meets Dylan and Lloyd. *Simon meets with Lloyd. Monday, November 2 * Demetri discovers that "Blue Hand" is a death club. *6:00 P.M., Pacific Time: Zoey goes to a print shop and finds out that Demetri does not come. *Mark, Demetri and Al visit the Los Angeles Blue Hand and arrest Jeffrey Slingerland, also known as one of the "Raynauds." Tuesday, November 3 *Al commits suicide. *Tracy reveals herself to Aaron alive and wearing a prosthetic right leg. Monday, November 9 *Aaron takes pictures of Tracy with his cell phone. Saturday, November 14 *Annabelle is kidnapped by the Three Stars, but it is made to believe she ran away. Thursday, November 19 *Ingrid witnesses two Three Stars kill Neil Parofsky and steal the case of Alpha rings. Friday, November 20 *Tracy tells Aaron what happened to her. Saturday, November 21 *Mark kills a Three Star whom was trying to kill Ingrid. Tuesday, December 15 *Mark Benford and Demetri Noh travel to Hong Kong, China in search of Nhadra Udaya. 2010 Monday, January 4 * Demetri Noh, Janis Hawk, Marshall Vogel and Simon Campos arrive to Ganwar, Somalia where they meet with Abdi Khalif, who witnessed the Ganwar incident in October 1991. Wednesday, January 13 - Tuesday, January 19 *Janis' baby is conceived. Tuesday, March 9 *On the Mosaic Investigation wall, a photo of two men, one of which is wearing an old-fashioned diving suit, is linked to this date. Monday, March 15 *Charlie Benford delivers the nude form painting from Marks wall *Alda Hertzog escapes from custody *Dyson Frost is killed by Alda *Mark finds several clues from his board in Frost's pack: schematics and diving suit photo *Mark saves Demetri from being killed. Monday, April 12 *On the Mosaic Investigation wall, a photo of two elephants lying down is linked to this date. Thursday, April 29-Friday, April 30 *10:00 P.M., Pacific Time (6:00 A.M., British Time): The events portrayed in the flash forwards begin. *10:14 P.M., Pacific Time (6:14 A.M., British Time): The 2nd GBO occurs. Category:Timeline